


As the Petals Drop

by Dustinthemadhattercp



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Smut, Wedding, art student!Eren, blind, photographer!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinthemadhattercp/pseuds/Dustinthemadhattercp
Summary: It all started with a bouquet and a job offer.The two unlikeliest of things, soon intertwined into one.All it took was one decision; thought by two minds.~~~~~~Eren Jaeger is twenty three years old, and is a current student at  Kyojin University, where Titans rise!Levi Ackerman is a famous photographer that resides in Los Angeles, and has been offered a job to photograph the beauty of the small town, Trost.If by not fate, then coincidentally these two paths cross, what will be in store for the two?





	1. Chapter 1

Eren

"Jean, hurry the fuck up!" 

My blonde haired friend slowly turned around to glare at me. He had a box full of the supplies we needed in his arms, and was trying to shut the trunk of his Chevy. 

"Jaeger, you better shut your damn mouth before I-" 

His boyfriend, Marco, quickly stepped in between us. The boy's onyx black hair was splayed out across his forehead, and even his freckles looked stressed.

"Please, guys," he sighed. "You've been fighting the whole morning, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop."

"It's not my fault that you're boyfriend is a sack of shit Marco!" I protested. Jean opened his mouth to defend himself, but was quickly quieted by Marco's hand over his mouth. 

"Eren, go help Armin inside. We'll take it from here since you two clearly can't get along for five minutes, even if it's to make Mikasa and Annie happy," Marco hissed. 

I gulped, guilt pooling in my stomach. "Sorry Marco..." I did what he told me to do and found Armin inside the wedding venue the girls booked. It was a big wooden cabin next to a lake deep in the forest. Not very romantic in my opinion, but whatever made the brides happy I guess. 

Armin was setting up the tables in one part of the cabin where the reception would be held. He had a box of red and blue decorations, which were the colors that basically covered the whole room.

"What'd you do this time, Eren?" He asked as I walked over, blonde hair swishing when he looked at me. I chuckled sheepishly as I looked into his baby blue orbs. 

"Jean and I had a pissy fight again."

He sighed and shook his head. "Let me guess, Marco sent you in here to help me?" I nodded. "Alright then, just help me with the rest of the tables, and then we can get started on balloons and that type of stuff."

"Okay, just tell me what you need." 

Armin pointed to the box. "Get out the table coverings and place mats. I think you can figure it out from there. Just remember to make them look good, and make the two opposite colors."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So like...if I have a blue covering, red placemats? And vice versa?"

Armin nodded, "Obviously Eren." I rolled my eyes and mimicked him in a mocking way when he turned.

Which resulted in getting me a smack on the head with a pack of napkins. 

"ABUSE!" I yelled.

"Just get to work you lazy ass."

________

It was done.

After two hours of pure torture, we finally finished all of the decorating. 

I don't want to see another blue or red thing after this wedding. Even after three years it'll still be too soon. 

"See Eren, it wasn't too bad," Armin said as he surveyed our work. 

I huffed, "Yeah sure. If you don't count all of the times you yelled at me for putting something in the wrong place. Who gives a damn if the spoon is on the left or right of the fork! Honestly..."

Armin looked at me as if I just told him a killed his puppy and gave it to him as a birthday present. "I care, thank you very much!" 

He closed the empty box that used to hold the decorations. "Now, go get dressed. We have an hour and half until the wedding starts and I don't need you fucking it up by forgetting not to change out of your old jeans and tank top."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Mother. I'll be a good son and get into my itchy tuxedo like you asked me to."

Another smack on the head. 

"Don't play games Eren." 

I sighed and spun on my heels to go upstairs where my tux was laid out. This was the part of the wedding I dreaded most. 

It wasn't like I didn't like dressing up nicely, it was just the fact that the tuxedo Mikasa picked out for me was itchy and annoying as hell. 

Annie and Mikasa wanted us to match the themed colors of the wedding, so they decided that the bridesmaids would wear red dresses, and the groomsmen (or would they be bridesmen?) would wear navy blue tuxes. 

Whatever happened to the traditional black suits? Am I the only one that thought the blue tuxedos were stupid, and a bad idea?

Walking up the stairs, I watched Armin as he went around again to make sure that everything was perfect. I snickered and hopped on to the floor of the second story.

I tried to remember where the room with my stuff in it actually was. Walking into a room on my left side, I smirked in triumph when I saw a suit with a sticky note marked Eren. 

I closed and locked the door before walking over to the ugly thing, and pulled it out of its wrappings. 

I hung it up on a hook on the door and looked down at my clothes. 

"Goodbye comfortable clothing," I whined, and stripped out of my jeans and tank top. I walked back over to the navy blue tux. "Here we go..."

I put on the suit piece by piece until I finally got to the bow tie. With this, I sighed. I had no clue how to tie one of these things, and I knew I'd just mess it up. 

I packed up my other clothes in a small bag I brought and decided to fix up my hair before walking out of the room. 

I found Armin already in his tuxedo, fiddling with his slicked back blonde hair. 

"Hey Ar, can you tie this for me?" I asked, gesturing to my tie. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Eren, you need to learn how to do this for when you get married yourself."

I scoffed, "Like that's gonna happen. I can barely get a date with a guy without scaring them off."

Armin smiled sympathetically. "That's not true. You just haven't found the right person yet."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really Armin? That line?" He pulled at my bow tie, finishing it off.

"Oh shush! It's true and you know it! Now come on, let's go find Mikasa and see if she needs any help."

I nodded and we started walking toward one of the cabin's back rooms. Thinking back to our earlier topic of conversation, I looked over at my blonde friend. 

"So, when are you going to find your special person and settle down, Ar?"

Armin almost tripped as he looked over at me with a shocked expression. His cheeks turned bright red. "E-Eren!"

I smirked, "It's an honest question, Armin."

He frowned, "Whatever. I don't know, okay?" Armin opened the door to avoid any more of my questions. 

We were greeted with the sight of Mikasa in her wedding dress. It went just past her feet, and was shorter in the front (about ankle length). 

It was long sleeved and open in the back. The sleeves were made of lace flowers and cut off just above her waist. From the waist down, it was fairly simple; a plain white bottom piece with no poof whatsoever.

She had her hair French braided down the side into a bun at the back of her head. Her lacey veil was attached to a flower crown made of fake, white roses. 

Her face was painted with little makeup, which made her simple wedding attire come together beautifully. 

"Mikasa..." I smiled. I was at a loss for words at that point. 

Armin stated my thoughts out loud. "You look gorgeous." 

Mikasa's cheeks turned a light pink at his compliment. Her lips curled into a small smile. "Thank you. Christa did an amazing job." 

I grinned and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her. "I'll have to thank her later." She hugged me back and took a deep breath.

"Do you think Annie will like it? I didn't show her any part of it since I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm scared she won't like something so...boring..."

I gaped at her, pulling away. "Are you kidding? Annie will love it! And even if she didn't, she loves you too much to let it affect her feelings about you. "

Mikasa nodded, and I could tell she was going to cry if she kept worrying herself. 

I kissed her forehead. "Relax, Mika. You'll be absolutely fine. Now, are we ready to get this show on the road? It's..." I checked my watch. "About two, so the others should already be ready outside." 

"Sure, let's go with that," Mikasa mumbled, biting her lip. I chuckled and stepped toward the door. 

"Come on Sis', you've got a fiancé waiting."

Armin and I opened the door for Mikasa as she stepped out from the small room. We brought her out to a brick pathway that led to the lake. She hiked up her dress as we walked down it, looking afraid the whole time.

Armin consoled her as we reached our destination. There, Christa, the little blonde angel, was waiting. She grabbed Mikasa by the hand and pulled her in front of herself. She fixed the veil and fluffed out the dress before smiling. 

"Okay! You're ready! Come on now, we have a wedding to do. The order of the entrances will go Armin and Reiner, Sasha and Bertholt, Ymir and I, and then you and Eren, since both Carla and Grisha couldn't make it from Germany."

We all nodded and went to join the others just around the corner from the aisle Mikasa would walk down. 

I hooked my arm with my sister's as everyone shuffled around to get into their spots. I rubbed her arm with my free hand. 

"You'll be fine."

She looked up at me and nodded hesitantly. She bit her lip as the wedding music began playing. "Promise?"

I smiled, "From the bottom of my heart."

She gulped and looked ahead, watching Armin and Reiner set off. "Okay, I can do this...I can do this..." That was until Ymir and Christa began walking. 

She looked at me, eyes big with fear. "I can't-I don't..."

I squeezed her arm. "You can."

She took a deep breath and looked forward. It took a few tugs on her arm to get her to start walking, but soon, we were around the corner. 

I felt her relax as soon as she saw Annie standing at the end of the aisle. The blonde was in a strapless, ivory colored dress. It had embroidery on the skirt of the dress, and went just past her ankles. It crisscrossed in the back.

I glanced at Mikasa and smiled when I saw the never fading love in her eyes for the blonde woman in front of her. 

It took a lot for me to unhook our arms at the end of the aisle. I kissed her cheek and smiled, "Get her tiger." 

I took my place in front of Armin on Mikasa's side of the aisle. I was her maid of honor. Or would it be man of honor. 

Who knows?

I had never seen Mikasa smile more than during the ceremony. When it was time for the marriage sealing kiss, the two girls didn't even wait for the officiant to finish his sentence before they were on each other in a passionate kiss. My hands were raw from the clapping that I did. 

The reception was even better. I gave a thumbs up to Mikasa as she danced with her newly wedded wife. After their dance, Mika pulled me on to the dance floor for one of our own. 

She rested her head on my shoulder as we swayed from side to side. "You looked beautiful out there, you know," I said to her. 

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Thank you Eren."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything," she replied, "Throughout everything, you've always had my back. You never judged me for anything that didn't need to be judged, and you've always managed to keep me true to myself."

I kissed her head. "Those things are never something to thank me for. You're my sister, Mika. I love you, okay?" 

She nodded, "I love you too." 

I smirked, "Now that we've established that, how about we get you back to that lovely little wife of yours." 

_____

The next few hours were a blast. Sasha and Connie managed to get drunk, and ended up dancing on one of the tables. This ended in Armin yelling at them about how he worked too hard on them for their drunk asses to be prancing around on his art. 

More like my art, bitch. 

When the end of the night came, the only thing left was the tossing of Mikasa's bouquet. Since the wedding itself had two brides, Mikasa and Annie insisted that they break the tradition of women only, and let the men who wanted to, to participate in the tossing. Armin and I decided to join it just for kicks, along with Bertholt and Marco. The others were too prideful. 

"I bet you'll get it Ar," I snickered, elbowing him lightly. Armin rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I bet you'll get it Eren," he replied, shoving me back. We kept teasing each other until we heard Sasha's cry of excitement. 

"One, two, three!" She slurred. I stepped back as Mikasa threw her rose bouquet into the crowd. 

I was laughing along with Armin until the unimaginable happened.

The bouquet landed right in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's life should go back to normal. Key word: should.

Eren

 

A stroke of my pencil. The dark line of graphite upon the paper. Simple shapes and segments that soon formed a picture for everyone to see.

Nothing in the world entranced me more than art.

I sat in the living room of my small apartment, sprawled across the floor with the sun shone in stripes across my back. 

I was finishing a sketch for a project in one of my college classes. I went to a community college called Kyojin University. There, I majored in digital arts.

Armin went to the university as well, but Mikasa chose to go to another school a few miles from Kyojin, called Sina University, where she went with Annie.

With them on their honeymoon, I didn't have Mikasa over. She usually came to my apartment with Armin and sometimes Annie if the girl wasn't busy. And since Mikasa wasn't coming, Armin decided it was best if he stayed at his own apartment and studied.

I was bored.

I glanced down at my sketchbook, raising an eyebrow. It was another picture of a man of my tastes; something that I had been drawing for days.

I seriously needed to get a date soon.

Figuring that I wouldn't get much done, and would probably end up sulking the rest of the day if I kept drawing, I flipped my sketchbook closed and put it away in a drawer with all of the others like it. 

The city that I lived in, Trost, was on the coast of California, only an hour and a half to two hours away from Los Angeles. My apartment was only ten minutes from the beach by car, which was quite convenient when I got into one of my "moods". I decided I would go there, maybe see if any of my other friends wanted to come.

Standing up, I strode over where my keys were on the counter and continued on my way to the front door. I slipped on my flip-flops and made sure my phone was in my pocket before walking out and locking the door behind me. My apartment was on the third floor of my four story apartment complex, so I decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator. 

The damn thing never really worked anyway.

I pulled out my phone as I decended the rusty steps of the complex. Scrolling through my contacts, I wondered who would be busy on a Saturday like this. Probably everyone knowing my luck.

I went though the names as I scrolled. 

_Christa?_ She and Ymir were most likely on a date together, like they always were on the weekends. I huffed as I imagined Ymir teasing me for being a, as she always said, "Lonely little twerp."

 _Reiner?_ Possibly. He could be with his giant of a boyfriend though. 

_Connie?_ Hands down, probably with Sasha at her apartment scarfing down some type of buffet that he got for them the night before. 

I decided to just try to coax Armin out of his little studying cave, even if I had to go over there myself. As I reached my car, I clicked on the call button on Armin's contact and held the phone up to my ear. It rang for a few seconds before I heard Armin's twittering little voice. "Eren, you know I'm studying for the biology test I have on Wednesday next week."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm bored." I could hear his huff from the other end of the receiver.

"Let me guess, you figured everyone else was busy so you decided to call me?"

"Exactly."

There was silence for a moment before Armin replied. "Come pick me up and I'll come with you to wherever the hell you want to go to."

I whooped, "Thanks Ar! I'll be at yours in a little bit!"

Armin sighed, "Whatever Eren." I pouted as he hung up on me. Shrugging, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and unlocked my car so that I could get in. 

I revved up the engine and buckled my seatbelt. Making sure no one was pulling out behind me, I backed up out of my parking spot and drove out of the lot and on to the main road. I groaned when I realized that I just entered the on-coming traffic. I wasn't going to get to Armin's for at least twenty minutes. 

At least he road wasn't completely slowed, just a bit too crowded for my liking. It didn't help that the _slowest fucking car_ was directly in front of me. I huffed and took my chances drifting over a lane until I passed the slower car. As I went by I glanced through the windows of the vehicle.

Unlike the granny I was suspecting, I found a man who looked to be only a few years older than me at the wheel. He had raven black hair that was styled into an undercut, and creamy pale skin from what I could tell. I snickered when I realized that he barely could see over the steering wheel with how short he was. All in all, the man could be labeled attractive, at least from his side profile. 

That's what made cutting him off so much more painful. I cringed as his horn rang out behind me. Looking in my rear view mirror, I could see the man glaring holes into my head with stormy eyes. I gave him an apologetic smile, only to be flipped the bird when I did.

_Well fuck you too then. See if I even apologize next time._

I finally reached Armin's place fifteen minutes later. I shut the door to my car, but didn't bother loving it since we'd be in it in less than ten minutes. I took the elevator up to his floor, which was the top floor out of five (his actually worked) and skipped down to his apartment.

Apartment number 517.

I gave a light knock on the door and rocked back on my heels until Armin cracked open the door. 

"Let me get on my shoes and grab my bag and then we can go." He left the door open and disappeared beyond my vision of the doorframe. He came back a few seconds later with his leather satchel and his navy blue sandals clicking underneath his feet. Armin was wearing a simple white button-up and jean shorts, quite less casual compared to my pastel tank top and thin skinny jeans. 

The blonde shut his apartment door and fiddled with the strap of his bag. "Where are we going? Or did you just call me out of the blue?"

I started walking back toward the elevator, Armin right beside me. "I was thinking we could go to the beach or something, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to say."

Armin bit his lip as we got into the elevator. "We could go to Oasis." Oasis was a frozen yogurt shop smack dab next to the pier. They were known for their sundaes more than anything. I should know, I work there on weekdays from four to eight after my classes. Jean, Sasha, and Ymir all work the same shift as me. Marco is only there on Mondays and Thursdays since he has classes the other days. 

I nodded, "Oasis it is then." It was almost five, so the shop wouldn't be too busy. "We can hang out on the pier after too if you want."

Armin grinned as he worked on tying his hair back in a small ponytail. "Sounds great!"

"For someone who was adamant about not going with me, you sure look like you want to be here."

Armin rolled his eyes. "I changed my mind. I was getting anxious cooped up in there for that long. I'm kind of glad that you called actually."

"Aw, Ar! That's so sweet!" I teased, smirking. He cuffed the back of my head with his knuckles. 

"ABUSE!" I screeched. 

"Shut up Eren."

_________

It took us thirty minutes, and a lot of cursing to get to Oasis. Armin cuffed me more than twice along the way, and then hit me again when I'd let go of the wheel to yell of his abusive tendencies towards me. By the end of it all, we were parked directly in front of the little shop on the pier.

The slamming of doors could be heard as we exited my Subaru. I inhaled the salty air as my gaze decended upon the shop. Its exterior was bright orange with splatters of bubblegum pink and neon yellow. On the top of the building was a rotating frozen yougurt bowl with the same design, but with the shop's logo on the side.

I swung my car keys in circles around my index finger as Armin and I made our way up to the doors of the shop. Stepping inside was like stepping into an air conditioned building after working out in the hot sun.

It was _heaven_. 

It smelled of the countless different flavors supplied' Chocolate, vanilla, cookie dough, you name it. That, and since the toppings were freshly made--most of them anyway--the store found itself having an aroma of fresh baked pasteries and such.

You know, this was probably what heaven smelled like too. 

Armin seemed just as pleased as me when we walked inside the brightly lit shop. The interior was decorated with the same bubblegum pink from the outside, but with royal purple splotches instead.

 _"Hola amigos!_ What can I do for you two today?" Connie. I grinned at the almost-bald haired boy, fist bumping him as I arrived at the counter he was behind.

"Connie, I forgot you worked at this time on Sundays!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"Have been forever, Jaeger. You just never really come here when I'm working my shift," he stated. 

"Good thing I didn't call you to hang out then," I joked. 

"Yeah, good thing. I already had to turn Sash down today when she invited me over for a hang out date at her place. I don't think I could handle breaking anyone else's heart today," Connie explained with feign sadness. Armin snorted. _Wow, thanks Ar._ Connie cackled at the unamused expression on my face and reached beside him. He handed us a neon green yogurt bowl each and waved his hand. "Shoo, go get some fucking yogurt and let me watch as you spend twenty bucks on something I know you can wolf down in five minutes."

Armin and I didn't hesitate to run straight over to the frozen yogurt machines. This place usually had the same flavors every time I had been, so I already knew which flavors I wanted. My yogurt order went as following:

German chocolate and mint chocolate yogurt with hot fudge, brownie pieces, and chocolate shavings. 

I am a definite choco-holic. Hands down. 

Armin on the other hand went straight for the cookies n' cream yogurt, topped with cookie dough pieces, marshmallow sauce, and caramel sauce. Just as Connie said, we ended up spending over twenty dollars to cover the both of us. After paying, we decided to go eat our frozen yogurt on the edge of the pier instead of inside. We hopped up on the wide wooden railing and dangled our legs over the side so that they dangled above the water. 

"This is the shit!" I moaned as I shoved a spoonful of frozen deliciousness into my mouth. 

"Eren, language!"

_"English, bitch."_

I whined as Armin smacked the back of my head again. Such violence for such a small creature. 

We babbled on about different topics as we consumed our yogurt.

 _"I swear Armin, that guy had eyes that seemed to shoot lasers with how hard he glared at me!"_ I said, recapping events earlier in the day.

"To be fair, you did cut him off."

I huffed, "You're supposed to take my side!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and held out a hand. "Are you done with your yogurt?" He asked, changing the subject. "I'll throw your bowl away if you are."

I handed him the bowl made of neon green paper. "Thanks Ar, you're such a good friend." He scoffed and spun around so that he could hop off the railing.

"Whatever, Eren. Try not to fall off while I'm gone."

"No promises!" I yelled as he walked toward the garbage can at the end of the pier. I looked back at the horizon, smiling as I watched the sun start to sink below it. Sunsets really were beautiful.

I didn't notice someone coming until I heard their footsteps clicking directly behind me.

"Oi, brat. Can you move? I have a job I need to get done." I turned, ready to tell the person off, when I realized who it was.

_The fucking sexy man from the car._


End file.
